


El Secreto

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas cambian para la amistad de Geist y Dócrates cuando este empieza a sentir algo por ella, no obstante la joven guarda un secreto que no debe ser revelado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Secreto

**El secreto**

.

.

“ _Ich schenkte dir die ganze Welt_

_Und fühlte mich wie der größte Held_ ” – Kein Liebesleid

.

.

Aquella tarde una gran cantidad de caballeros de plata estaban reunidos en el Coliseo atrayendo la atención de los curiosos aprendices quienes se acercaban tímidamente a ver qué estaba pasando, la multitud observaba el entrenamiento entre Dócrates y Argol, dos caballeros de confianza del Patriarca que parecían estar en medio de una pelea amistosa, además de parecer estarse luciendo delante del par de chicas que estaba entre los espectadores.

 

— ¡Vamos chicos muestren lo que tienen! —la voz de Shaina se escuchó en medio de la multitud emocionada por el encuentro, la joven aplaudía y gritaba animando a los participantes a dar un gran espectáculo para todos los presentes— Geist, ¿por qué no estás tan animada como de costumbre? —la joven observó a su mejor amiga, quien estaba observando el espectáculo en total silencio, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí o esa impresión le daba.

— ¿Qué dices? —Respondió de repente— Si no me he perdido ni un minuto de la pelea, ¡vamos Dócrates no te dejes vencer por el payaso de Argol! —trató de animarse ahora que su amiga se había dado cuenta de que, realmente, no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

 

La realidad es que había otras cosas que ocupaban su mente pero no quería que nadie lo notara ni se dieran cuenta de lo que tenía. Sin más se unió a la euforia que todos sus amigos plateados emanaban en aquel encuentro amistoso ya que habían tenido que rogarle bastante para que asistiera.

 

—Geist, hace mucho tiempo que no vas a vernos al Coliseo —Argol fue el primero en acercase a ella y reprocharle sus constantes ausencias aunque lo intentó hacer de forma casi graciosa—, el pobre Dócrates siempre está esperándote. Mira con tristeza al horizonte deseando que tu silueta aparezca de la nada.

—Déjate de cosas Argol —El santo de Perseo paso un brazo por el hombro de su amiga mientras iban camino al Coliseo—, Dócrates y yo solo somos buenos amigos y eso lo saben todos, ¿o no Shaina? —la joven de Cobra se rio discretamente dejando ver que sabía algún secreto que no le había contado.

—Geist, todos saben que Dócrates está loco por ti aunque nunca le hayas prestado esa atención. Ya deja de hacerlo sufrir y sale con él de una vez.

— ¿Qué?, yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que dicen. Creí que Argol solo estaba bromeando.

—Nunca bromearía con algo así —respondió el joven muy serio.

 

Después de esa confesión la joven estaba algo impactada y por alguna razón no quería ni mirar a su enorme pretendiente a los ojos. Había tratado de disimular mirando a todas partes, especialmente a los pasillos aledaños al Coliseo esperando que otra persona pasara por ahí pero había tantos asistentes que era difícil ver más allá de sus cabezas. No obstante le daba tristeza que su amistad con Dócrates estuviera a punto de sufrir un cambio drástico ya que seguramente el joven le haría alguna declaración de amor en un futuro no muy lejano y ella tendría que darle una negativa por respuesta.

 

—No puede ser. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas justo ahora? —pensaba desconsolada tratando de concentrarse en el espectáculo pero sin lograrlo del todo.

 

Los gritos de todos los asistentes retumbaron por todo el lugar mientras que Shaina se levantaba para animar a sus amigos sentada al lado de Spartan y Dio. Geist, aprovechó el momento en que todos se pusieron de pie para tratar de escabullirse fuera del lugar sin ser vista ni cuestionada ya que no se sentía con el humor para responder preguntas.

 

— ¡Miren es un caballero dorado! —una voz llego hasta los oídos de la joven sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola levantarse para buscar al caballero dorado.

—Es Shura de Capricornio, seguramente nos dirá que estamos haciendo demasiado ruido y mandara traer soldados para sacarnos de aquí —comentó Spartan sarcástico.

— ¿Dónde está el caballero dorado? —Geist quiso parecer casual, como si el que Shura pasara por ahí no fuera una cosa de todos los días.

—Está allá.

 

Shura caminaba sin prisas por el lado derecho del Coliseo mirando neutral toda la escena aunque en sus ojos había un ligero fastidio, Geist supo que seguramente sería a causa del escándalo que estaban armando debido al encuentro amistoso. En ese instante no se dio cuenta de que el torneo había terminado y Dócrates estaba muy cerca de ella ya que había brincado a todos los asistentes para llegar hasta la joven y Shaina. Rodeo a la joven del cabello negro con un brazo que ella no había parecido sentir.

 

— ¡Estuvieron fabulosos! —gritó Shaina eufórica desde su asiento.

— ¿Qué te pareció el combate Geist? —la voz del enorme joven sonaba dulce y casi romántica, cosa que nadie le conocía pero que la joven también pareció ignorar completamente.

— ¿Qué… qué me decías? —dijo ella sin entender por un momento donde estaba por estar mirando a otra parte.

 

Sus ojos enfocaron a su colega quien de inmediato cambio la expresión del rostro por una de clara decepción ya que pareció haber dado el espectáculo solo para ella y Geist ni siquiera había puesto atención.

 

—Te pregunté si te había gustado el encuentro —repitió insistente.

—Sí, lo hicieron muy bien —respondió rápidamente alzando la mirada para buscar a Shura pero este ya había desaparecido, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Dóicrates la había tenido abrazada y se pregunto si Shura habría visto eso—. Oye, ya sabes que no me gusta que me abracen. No soy de esas que gustan de este contacto —estaba algo molesta y de inmediato quito el brazo de su amigo.

—Disculpa, estaba muy emocionado porque me vieras en combate —Dócrates se indignó ante aquella grosería y se alejo de ella para volver con el resto de los colegas plateados que no dejaban de gritar aun eufóricos.

.

.

—Creo que fuiste muy ruda con él —decía Shaina mientras ambas iban de regreso al campo de las amazonas.

—Claro que no, Dócrates sabe que siempre lo he tratado mal. Es como el hermano que nunca tuve sabes —había hecho énfasis en esto último ya que no quería que se confundieran las cosas entre ambos tomando como referencia la plática de la mañana—. Solo somos buenos amigos Shaina, no entiendo de donde salió todo eso de que le gusto cuando jamás me ha dado a entender nada en todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos.

 

Se conocían desde que les fueron entregadas sus armaduras. Ellas eran las tres amazonas que ostentaban el rango de plata por lo que no fue difícil simpatizar y hacer buenas migas con los demás caballeros plateados; entre ellos Dócrates, por supuesto, de quien se había hecho buena amiga casi desde que comenzaron a tratarse. Eran más cercanos que los demás, además de confidentes pero él jamás le había dado señal alguna de qué quería algo más con ella.

 

—Créeme lo que te digo, le gustas mucho —repitió Shaina con toda calma pero persuasiva.

—No, no podría ser… acabaríamos matándonos, ambos tenemos un carácter horrible y lo sabes bien.

—No puedo creer todas las excusas que estás poniendo para no reconocer que hay algo entre los dos.

—Te equivocas.

 

Esa no sería la última vez que tendrían esa plática, Geist estaba segura de que ahora que todo ese asunto había salido a la luz querrían presionarla para darle un “si” por respuesta a su amigo. Lo cierto es que lo quería mucho pero no lo veía de esa forma, el problema era que nadie parecía entenderlo, además de que había otra razón de más peso que la joven llevaba muy dentro de sí. Algo que jamás debería salir a la luz pero, de ser necesario habría que mencionarlo aunque no podía calcular las repercusiones que eso tendría en su vida.

 

Al llegar a la cabaña de Shaina ambas se despidieron ya que Geist quería estar un rato a solas y pensar.

 

—Deberías considerar lo que todos te hemos dicho —comenzó a decir la joven de cabellos verdes en tono muy directo—, ambos hacen una gran pareja y serían una dupla invencible.

 

Geist no dijo nada más y solo rio al comentario antes de retirarse a su propia cabaña. No quería pensar más en ese tema, no quería pensar en Dócrates o en la presión que sus amigos empezaban a ejercer sobre ella. Lo hacían porque no conocían aquel secreto que ella guardaba celosamente.

 

Se dejo caer sobre su cama quitándose la máscara. Comenzó por analizar toda la información de ese día sobre ella y Dócrates. Probablemente si él se hubiera decidido hace un año más o menos a decirle lo que sentía hubiera tenido más probabilidades de darle un si por respuesta pero no paso. Su amigo se durmió en sus laureles ya que daba por sentado que ella estaría ahí para él por siempre, cosa que no podría ser de ninguna forma. Ella ya tenía a otra persona.

 

Jamás consideró que Geist pondría sus ojos en otra persona, ni siquiera ella lo había contemplado así hasta que simplemente paso. Lo que comenzó con una venganza por haber visto su rostro poco a poco se volvió una relación más y más solida pero innombrable. La joven llego a la conclusión que jamás dejarían de molestarla si contaba aquello a sus amigos, por lo que al final era mejor no decir nada y quedárselo para ella. Si, sería un secreto que finalmente no revelaría no importando cuando la fastidiaran.

 

Su vida no era de la incumbencia de los demás, al menos no en el aspecto amoroso.

.

.

Llego sin prisas a su destino camuflajeada por las sombras de la noche. Serían más de las diez según calculó aunque no llevaba un reloj. Tan solo llevaba puesta su ropa de entrenamiento y una especie de amplio chaquetón para cubrirse y no ser vista por los guardias ya que podría buscarse un lio enorme si la atrapaban. Su destino era la décima casa del Santuario y tenía que extenuar precauciones para poder llegar con él.

 

Estaba nerviosa por esa escena con Dócrates abrazándola en el Coliseo, justamente él tenía que pasar por ahí en ese momento. No tendría por qué tener miedo a lo que él fuera decirle pero lo tenía. No quería que le reclamase nada relacionado a eso o que le hiciera algún comentario incomodo ya que habían dejado en claro que los amigos era un tema propio de cada uno y el otro no debería interferir.

 

El interior del recinto de Capricornio estaba en silencio tan solo iluminado con las antorchas que estaban en las columnas y la estatua de Atena al final del mismo. Ella entro sin hacer ruido y camino directo a la puerta de la habitación privada del templo, el sitio que era el escondite de ambos donde se aislaban de todo el mundo, donde nadie más que ellos podían estar sin ser molestados por el exterior y sus problemas.

 

Toco la puerta tres veces. Esa era la contraseña que le indicaba a Shura que ella era quien llamaba. Esta se abrió lentamente y del otro lado estaba el joven secándose el cabello indicándole que entrara. Geist cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quito la máscara dejándola en la mesita de la habitación y observando el interior que tan bien conocía.

 

Como era costumbre suya jamás había algún objeto fuera de lugar. En la mesa todo estaba ordenado, ni una prenda fuera de los cajones así como los libros acomodados perfectamente uno al lado del otro en el librero de madera junto con otros objetos personales que él atesoraba. Ella solo tenía un pequeño _espejo*_ redondo de plata pero lo había dejado en su cabaña ya que no le gustaba sacarlo fuera de ahí.

 

—Veo que no me esperaste para ducharnos juntos —reprochó ella sentándose en la cama.

—No me dijiste a qué hora vendrías y yo moría de calor sabes —respondió con algo de gracia en la voz colgando la toalla en el baño—, se te está haciendo costumbre ser impuntual.

—No me impongas horarios quieres, ya tengo suficientes imposiciones —se levantó y lo rodeo con sus brazos, en ese momento todo lo demás dejaba de ser importante —él correspondió el abrazo jalándola hacía el baño—. Ven, prefiero estar en la tina contigo a estar solo.

 

Se bañaron juntos largo rato. Para Geist estar en el agua con él en la privacidad de ese baño valía todas las malas bromas que le jugarían sus amigos a partir de ahora. Lo cierto es que amaba a ese grupo de tontos pero no tanto como lo amaba a él, a Shura, el hombre que vio su rostro y al que poco a poco había ido aceptando en su vida hasta volverse una parte importante y privada.

 

Nadie tenía idea de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, nadie se imaginaba la cantidad de veces que habían hecho el amor en la habitación privada en Capricornio o en la tina del baño. Sabía que si se lo contara a Shaina ella tal vez entendería y si Dócrates no estuviera interesado en ella podría contárselo también, o quizás no. Pero era un secreto, esa relación debía permanecer oculta ya que así lo había decidido ella.

 

— ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro? —pregunto Shura una vez más mientras se abrazaban— ¿acaso te avergüenzas de mi?

—Claro que no me avergüenzo, tonto. Pero podría ser perjudicial para ti sabes porque eres el caballero de más confianza del Patriarca y yo la revoltosa más conocida de todo el Santuario, ¿crees que no afectaría tu reputación el que todos se enteren que estás conmigo?

—No sabía que te preocupaba tanto lo que fueran a decir de mí.

—Yo creo que nos ahorraría muchos problemas Shura. No quiero ver a nadie metido en nuestras vidas ni cuestionándonos por qué estamos juntos.

— ¿Ese nadie a quien incluye: a tus amigos que gustan de abrazarte o a mis colegas con quienes nunca hablo? —pregunto algo mordaz.

—Pues… —Geist sentía que se hacía pequeñita dentro de la bañera, ese era el tema que no quería tocar aun pero ya estaba sobre la mesa de discusión— Escucha eso fue un accidente, por estarte mirando no me fije que mi amigo se me acercó tanto. Es la verdad.

— ¿Ah sí? —Shura la estaba probando, quería saber qué tanto le diría al respecto— Pues él no dejaba de mirarte con ojos de corderito.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no me miraba así y además él no me interesa. Solo es mi amigo de muchos años —nunca lo había visto ponerse celoso ni quería ver su reacción pero estaba consternada por esa platica incomoda— Tu eres el único al que amo entiendes —dijo al fin sintiendo que no podría contener las lagrimas más tiempo.

—Tranquila, solo estoy un poco celoso. Tus amigos están contigo casi todo el día y yo solo te veo un rato por las noches —tomo su mano y la besó.

—Tal vez paso demasiado tiempo con ellos —estuvo tentada contarle lo que pasaba, a decirle la verdad sobre Dócrates y los problemas que todo eso le había acarreado pero no pudo, algo le decía no quera el momento— pero como te digo sería peor si nos vieran además es más divertido mantenernos ocultos, ser algo que nadie más se imagina.

— ¿Y qué harás si alguno de esos amigos tuyos se fija en ti? —Preguntó Shura pensativo mirando el techo del baño— Yo creo que hay alguno al que no le eres indiferente.

—Nunca te cambiaría por ellos —se recargó en su pecho abrazándolo—, tu eres diferente, tan correcto y maduro.

 

Era cierto, jamás lo cambiaría por ninguno de ellos no importaba lo que le dijera ni toda la presión que ejercieran. Amaba estar con él y compartir un mundo muy diferente del que tenía con Shaina y los otros, ese mundo de los caballeros de plata era uno al que Shura jamás podría pertenecer ni ella al mundo de los caballeros dorados, por lo que era mil veces mejor mantenerse al margen y ocultos todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

 

—Oye, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte —dijo ella antes de marcharse esa mañana.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Estaré fuera del Santuario unos días atendiendo una misión importante.

— ¿Qué misión? —No entendía de donde salía eso de “la misión”— ¿A dónde vas?

—Hay un asunto que quiero arreglar por mi misma y me tomará un par de semanas. Estaré de vuelta antes de lo que imaginas —no dijo más y se encamino a la puerta antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo.

.

.

Estaba cansada porque no había dormido gran cosa aquella mañana cuando se encontró con Shaina. Ya habían pasado quince días desde su partida y ahora que estaba de regreso solo quería descansar un poco y olvidarse de todo.

 

— ¿Cómo te fue con ese asunto? —pregunto la joven amazona de la cobra en voz baja mientras ambas estaban sentadas en el Coliseo.

—Muy bien, mis hombres serán algo torpes pero son buenos ejecutando ordenes. No quedo nada de esa compañía ballenera. Se lo pensarán dos veces antes de cometer otro de esos atroces crímenes —respondió llena de orgullo.

—Yo sabía que podrías hacerlo —las dos se miraron con complicidad bajo la máscara mientras junto a ellas pasaban los guardias rumbo a la Sala del Patriarca— ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con los informantes de su Excelencia?

—Fui más inteligente que ellos y…

 

Geist no pudo terminar de hablar porque Dócrates venia caminando justo frente a ellas. No iba acompañado por sus hombres ni por ningún otro de los amigos en común iba solo, vestido con la ropa de entrenamiento y se le veía afable y de buen humor como pocas veces.

 

—Bueno, los dejo solos —Shaina no dijo más y desapareció antes de Geist pudiera objetar algo.

—Espera, no te vayas…

— ¿Cómo estás Geist? —Se sentó junto a ella mirándola como nunca o al menos no como ella recordara y eso la hizo sentir incomoda, como que en un segundo la confianza entre ellos se había tornado extraña casi inexistente.

 

Geist solo quería huir.

 

—Estoy bien ¿y tú? —trató de parecer casual pero lo cierto es que había empezado a costarle mucho trabajo, era tan raro que la amistad hubiera llegado a ese punto.

—Mejor que nunca. El hermano menor del Patriarca me dio un puesto honorario como mercenario, estaré bajo órdenes de Gigas y tendré más hombres a mi cargo, ¿puedes creer lo importante que seré?

—Eso es increíble, trabajaste mucho por ese ascenso —le hacía feliz que él se hubiera superado tanto pero era de esperarse ya que Dócrates siempre había sido un buen aprendiz, estaba por encima, por mucho, de todos los colegas plateados—. Me alegro que estés escalando tan alto.

—Lo sé y quiero que compartas todas esas glorias conmigo —fue directo y lo dijo sin titubeos dejando a Geist desarmada ya que no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que pensaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo sabes bien, todos lo saben. Tú me gustas desde que somos aprendices, siempre te he querido más que como una amiga pero nunca pude decírtelo.

—Dócrates yo…

—No me respondas ahora, me gustaría que lo pensaras con calma. Imagínate las glorias que compartirías a mi lado, seríamos la pareja más poderosa del Santuario.

—Escucha, tú y yo tenemos un carácter horrible y pasaríamos todo el día peleando y…

—Te dejaría ganar todas las peleas —respondió él con toda naturalidad—, no me importaría dejarte vencerme.

— ¿Qué? No, mira… —sabía lo que tenía que decir pero no el cómo, sabía que perdería a su mejor amigo pero ser honesta con él era algo que siempre había sido— Hay alguien más.

— ¿Alguien… más? —la miro con los ojos muy abiertos sin creerlo— Pero no es posible, ¿en qué momento paso y cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Estás mintiéndome!

—No Dócrates, sabes que siempre he sido honesta contigo y ya tengo a otra persona. Discúlpame, tú y yo somos grandes amigos y yo no te veo de otra  forma —al fin lo había sacado, esas palabras le dolieron pero al fin estaban fuera de su pecho.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿él te hace feliz? Espera, no quiero escucharlo. ¡Yo soy mejor que él Geist, sea quien sea yo soy mejor!

—Dócrates…

— ¿Cómo puedes rechazarme? Todos mis logros no te importan.

—Claro que me importan y no tienes por qué ponerte así. No seré tu novia pero si tu amiga casi hermana.

—No, no es posible. ¡No lo creo!

 

Se puso de pie y se alejo con paso lento dejándola en el Coliseo. Geist se sentía fatal como nunca en la vida porque la pérdida de esa amistad sería algo muy difícil de superar, especialmente por el carácter de Dócrates, no era un hombre nada accesible cuando estaba molesto. Hablar con él estaba fuera de toda posibilidad.  No pudo evitar llorar amargamente por unos momentos, estaba cansada pero prefería ir con su amante para consolarse un poco y escuchar algún consejo que él pudiera darle en esa situación.

.

.

Al cabo de unos días todos comenzaron a notar el distanciamiento entre los mejores amigos Geist y Dócrates, todos se imaginaron que ella simplemente lo había rechazado sin más razones. Por lo que nadie hizo comentario alguno al respecto, cosa que ella agradeció infinitamente y ni siquiera fue forzada a dar una explicación al respecto.

 

—Creo que fue muy fuerte tu decisión —decía Shaina mientras caminaban durante al atardecer— pero al final sabes lo que haces y si no te convenía nadie puede juzgarte.

—Me alegra escuchar eso porque todos me estaban presionando y al final las cosas no salieron nada bien.

—Bueno, espero que la amistad entre ambos se pueda solucionar de alguna forma.

—No lo sé

 

Tomaron caminos separados ya que a Geist la esperaba el Patriarca para hablar de algún asunto importante relacionado con aquel incidente con la compañía ballenera. Ella sabía que le esperaba algún regaño por ello.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.
> 
> *Notas: De verdad que no quería hacerle bashin a nadie pero ya me daba vueltas esta idea en la cabeza una y otra vez. Es la primera historia donde trato un triangulo amoroso y se me ocurrió hacerlo con una de mis parejas de cajón. Esta historia tiene dedicatoria, tú sabes quién eres.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
